legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago Earth-15
I do not own the rights to the name Ninjago, I'm just using it for my story. All rights go to LEGO. Ninjago Earth-15 (also known as the 15th closest timeline to Prime Ninjago) is the setting of the third chapter of Closing the Circles: Snake King. Geography Ninjago is home to a diverse geography of mountains, forests and deserts. Since Emperor Chen took over, the island was divided in half to separate the Chen dictatorship (to the north) and the "free" land (to the south.) Notable Locations * Anacondrai Bases ** NorthWest Base ** North Base ** North Central Base ** Central Base ** SouthWest Base * North Ninjago Divide * Ninjago City ** Chen's Palace ** Noodle Festival History The following story is the original story of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master after he fled the First Realm. Since then, he had two children, Wu and Garmadon. Garmadon ended up being bitten by the Great Devourer, exposing his 1/3rd Oni side, turning him evil. After Hank died, Wu and Garmadon grew up, and Garmadon became obsessed with obtaining the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu that created Ninjago, and Wu stopped him. After Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Wu sought out four students to train them as Ninja to protect these golden weapons. They defeated Garmadon, and became an official team. Over the years the Ninja found a new member, Lloyd Garmadon the Green Ninja. Together they took down Pythor the snake and the Overlord twice, with Zane sacrificing himself to defeat him. Soon after the remaining Ninja were invited to Chen's Tournament of Elements. There they tried to find a way to save Zane, but then Kai mysteriously went missing... = (end of LEGO Ninjago storyline) = Before Closing the Circles While Kai was gone, the Ninja were unable to find Zane and thwart Master Chen's evil plans, and Master Chen took over Ninjago, becoming the supreme Emperor Chen of Northern Ninjago. When Kai finally returned he found all of his friends dead. He became a rogue warrior called the Red Tornado, who would scavenge Ninjago City for people to help. Eventually he was recruited back to Ogaji, but returned soon after. When he returned he found that Skylor had set up a small Resistance against Chen, and so he joined them. Closing the Circles Snake King Kai and Skylor infiltrated Chen's tower with the help of Pythor, and the three of them tried to stop Chen. They failed, and they went and met him at the Ninjago Museum of History and killed him. Skylor being the daughter of Chen, was elected the Empress of the land, and she chose Kai as her Emperor and Pythor as her Master at Arms. Notes * The reason why the Resistance met Chen at the museum was because he was to meet with Acronix to deal with matters that were parallel to Earth-1 Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Ninjago Earth-15 Category:Closing the Circles Category:Snake King Category:2018 Category:The Light Knight Category:2015